Because of You
by Unique Art
Summary: -One-shot- One day, Bakura hears Ryou listening to a song. But, before he can punish him, his light accidently opens his mind to Bakura. This brings a day of pain, tears, and emotions. Can these two find hope in each other? Or will they always be alone?


**Okay, I should be writing for _One Step Closer, _but this came out instead. The song/inspiration for this was "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. Nearly every word fits Ryou and Bakura, and I adore it! This was begging to be written.**

**The description is emotional, not scenic. Just for the record...**

**I'm not sure if I like it. I wrote the end a couple of times. The first time, it was Bakura hating Ryou and being violent. The second was Bakura sobbing and having Ryou comfort him. Now, it's...complicated. I don't think they're OOC, but if you're picky, I guess they are. Just read it, I guess. This is emotional, but I like the tone a lot. Their relationship is not romance (you know the deal) but is definitely friendship and cute :D Well, in a sad way...**

**Um, enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own the anime, the song, the characters, or the lyrics.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

A sad, slow melody came from my hikari's room. I frowned in irritation, and pulled myself up from the couch. What was the fool thinking? He knew I hated the "music" he listened to with a passion, and yet he _still _went against my wishes. Did he want me angry? Did he enjoy pain? My thin lips curled into a small smirk automatically, and I chuckled slightly.

I'd have to give my hikari what he wanted, wouldn't I?

My long legs walked through the apartment, the soft song drifting to my ears. Suddenly, a sad, powerful voice was heard over the music. I paused a few feet away from the slightly opened door and listened.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

As I took another step, I could see Ryou lying on his pale blue pillow that matched the rest of his room. His hair was sprawled out over it, some strands even falling on his pale cheeks. His eyes were closed, and he had his legs casually taking up the whole length of the bed. His face wasn't happy by any means, but he seemed more comfortable than around me.

The silver radio was sitting on his cluttered wooden desk, surrounded by papers covered in black ink and books with many words. As what I assumed to be the chorus began, my hikari began the softly sing the words.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

A small glisten came to his eye, and he wiped it away from his cheek. Suddenly, my whole body went stiff. All thoughts of his punishment flooded from my mind, and only the words echoed through both of our thoughts. Then, a pang hit my chest.

The song was meant for me.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

He frowned, and slowly, the link between our minds was broken. A sudden rush of pain flowed freely into my conscienceless until my head thudded. Longing, confusion, and tears mixed with my own anger and hate until I wasn't sure which was which.

I let out a startled gasp from the odd sensation. I didn't realize how much he felt about me. Suddenly, more words came from the radio, and his soft voice mixed with the singer's.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Even stronger emotions filled my mind, and I started to shake. Bitter tears flowed down my light's face until he remembered to wipe them away. His words were over powered with a bitter hatefulness I never knew he held.

Every single word of this song seemed to be directly right at me. Every single verse was true, and I couldn't deny it. But, even though I wanted to barge in the room in fury, I was rooted to the spot.

Images of myself circulated in my head, all coming from the little angel. I saw the many times I had hit him, yelled at him, and punished him in sharp flashes of memory. It all surrounded me; consumed me until I found it difficult to breathe.

What did he think he was doing?

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

He took a deep, shaky breath and shivered slightly. My head was thudding to the music, which slowly became a comfort. It was almost like I could think about the songs and ignore the pain that radiated from Ryou.

Ironically, when he was in the situations I was feeling himself, he did the same thing.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

He let out a choked sob, which sent me to my knees in anguish. So many emotions filled my head, ones that Ryou felt every day. I held my head in my hands, and pulled at my hair.

Anger flooded from my mind, which sent our emotions into a crazy jumble. I tried to force Ryou back, and snap him out of this trance, but he was absorbed in signing his song.

He was busy venting from me.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Did he even know what fear was? Did he know what it was like to see dozens of your friends and family die, thinking you were next?

Did he know what it was like to lurk around hundreds of guards, hoping to Ra you weren't caught? Did he know what it was like to _be _caught and wait to be executed? Did he know what it was like to have so many souls haunting you, begging you to avenge them?

Did he even have a clue?

Did he?

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep_

I looked up, and saw that he was sitting up with his head in his lap. He was shaking, but I could hear his scratchy, tearful voice singing as well. The words hit my heart, which made me start to shake.

So many emotions filled my head...

_I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing_

"It's because of you, Bakura."

My head snapped up, but I realized he wasn't speaking to me. The hatefulness of his tone made me shrink back in confusion and anger. Why was he so frustrating? Why did he have to put me through this, even unintentionally?

He deserved everything I gave him and more! He had no idea what I could do to him. My little light was such a crybaby! He was a weak little hikari who knew nothing of the world. This song meant nothing to me; Nothing!

But why, oh why, did it make me regret it?

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"Me?"

It came out as a small whisper. Was I...crying?

Oh, Ra, I was! My voice was a feeble, foreign sounding tone. Why wasn't I screaming and cursing at him? Why wasn't the mind link snapping shut and becoming a cold, numb feeling? Why, why, why?

Ryou's head snapped up to see me, and his eyes misted in confusion. He looked scared, surprised, and shocked. The mind link slowly closed, but I could still see, hear, and sense his mind. It lingered with my own, which made me let out another cry.

_Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

"B-bakura?"

I got up from my place on the floor and walked over to him. He shrunk back in fear and let out a strangled gasp. More tears ran down his cheeks, and I bit my lip.

I caused him so much fear.

He caused me so much emotion,

We made each other cry.

_Because of you  
I am afraid_

I sat down quietly next to him and cringed at his look of terror and shock. His eyes locked on my teary ones, and he didn't know how to feel. I used the back of my hand to wipe away his tears, and he looked down at his folded hands on his lap. Then, he raised his head and smiled slightly. This made another tear escape from my eye and roll down my cheek.

In a shy, careful movement, he used his hand to stop some of my tears from flowing any farther. In a gentle, soothing way, he pulled me into a hug. I softly stroked his hair as I hugged him back. I murmured comforting words into his ear, and he laughed in a tiny way.

I should have felt so much disgust at has pity and comfort. Later, I probably would, but that didn't matter at the time. We seemed to have a bond, or understanding, if only for a minute.

"I forgive you, Bakura."

He understood my apology, even if I didn't. He knew how felt, and I knew how he felt. We had shared minds for so many years but had never felt as close as we did in that moment.

Because of each other, we were never alone.

Because of each other, we had a shoulder to cry on.

Because of each other, we could continue through the difficult days ahead.

_Because of you._

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Sad, no? Tell me your thoughts and opinions, please. :D**

**- Unique Art**


End file.
